Eyes of the Soul
by Geekyjuvia25
Summary: In this world you find your soulmate by having heterochromatic eyes. what happens when the princess meets a certain dragon slayer, who just so happens to have the exact same eyes just reversed? A one shot soulmate AU.


Hisui POV:

Have you heard of the condition of heterochromia? It's where you have 2 different colored eyes. Well if you live in the continent of Ishgar then it's common. Especially if you're a younger adult. That is until you meet your soul mate. Once you meet them and look into their eyes then your eyes change. The other color slowly fades away and your eyes are the same color.

I am one of those people with heterochromia but seeing as my father, King Toma Fiore hardly let's me out of the castle, I feel that I might never find my soulmate. My left eye is a orange/gold color which is a unique color but that is the color that my soulmate's eye color is supposed to be. While my right eye is a vibrant green which is my eye color and According to my father is just like my mother's eyes. She died when I was a toddler so I don't remember her much.

Today is an exciting day as we are gonna be going to the city of Magnolia for the day. I'm hoping to sneak away and see the life of non-royal people. If I'm to rule I should experience life outside of the palace. Unfortunately, my father doesn't see it that way and tries to keep me on a short leash.

We are going to visit the Fairy Tail guild first. So I'm hoping to sneak away during the chaos I've heard comes with that guild. We hear it before we see the guild hall. They are certainly rowdy but I'm not surprised. I have heard the stories about them. They are quite destructive apparently.

We walk in and they are having a brawl in the middle of the hall. An old man turns into a giant and scolds them. The brawl ended on that note. My father goes to speak to that man. I assume that is master Makarov. The master of this guild and the man who father seems to admire a great deal. I wander around wondering if I should slip out the back.

I was so lost in shock I walk right into something and almost fall. Warm and muscular arms stop me. "Thank you so mu..." I stop and gasp because as I look up, our eyes meet. His eyes are the exact opposite of mine. As we stare at each other frozen in shock our eyes slowly change. His eyes are now a deep orange/gold color. Mine are probably now just the bright emerald color.

I decided to break eye contact and take in the rest of him. He's very tall, muscular, he has a lightning shaped scar on his face, and blond hair. He is very handsome. I blush as I notice him raising an eyebrow at my staring. His height and build make me feel tiny in comparison.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar, nice to meet you. You must be Princess Hisui." He finally breaks the silence. I snap out of my trance. "Oh, Yes I am Hisui Fiore. It is nice to meet you, Laxus." I respond formally.

"So, my soulmate was the princess? Not what I was expecting. Not that I'm complaining just not sure how all this works." He says looking a little nervous. Not that I blame him. "So you're the guild master's grandson and the lightning dragon slayer, correct?" I say remembering the Grand Magic Games.

He leads to me the bar and we take a seat.

A pretty woman with long white hair and bright blue eyes approaches us and gasps when she looks between us. I believe that's the model Mirajane Strauss. Suddenly, she lets out a loud squeal and jumps up and down catching most of the guild's attention and that includes the guild master and my father. "I'm so happy for you Laxus. You finally found her." Mira says.

Master looks at us and gasps. My father comes and gets a closer look. He looks surprised as well. He and Makarov then look at each other and shake hands. "I guess we will be seeing each other more often." My father says. Master Makarov nods and turns to me with a smile. "Would our princess like to be a member of the guild?" He asks. I agree and get a yellow mark on my left arm. The color of his hair I think happily.

My father is talking to Laxus about protecting me and welcoming him to the palace when I'm there instead of here. They let us go and allow us time together. "Let's get out of here and walk around town. What do you say Princess?" He asks. "Dont call me princess or I'll call you..." I think for a second. "Unless you wanna be called Sparky!" I blurt out.

"Sparky? Really? Please never call me that." He says with a grumpy look on his face. "Better not call me princess then. Hisui is just fine." I reply satisfied. I hate formalities. "Nah, actually I like the name small one. That's what I'll call you." He smirks. "Fine. If it's like that then you better get used to Sparky." I tell him. He groans and I let out a giggle.

He takes me around town. We go into stores, get ice cream, and we eventually find ourselves watching the fountain in the town square. "Thank you for today. This was my first time to feel normal and not just the princess." I smile up at him. It's only been a day but I feel as if we have known each other for years.

When he smiles softly at me. My heart flutters in my chest. "Anytime you need to get away, let me know, my Princess." He replies. I hug him and then twine my arms around his neck which has me on my tiptoes. He leans down and laughs. "Stop laughing at me, Sparky!" I pout. "I told you not to call me that." He says. "And I told you not to call me princess. Yet you did it anyway." I point out.

He shakes his head at me and rests his forehead against mine. We both then seem to realize how close our faces were to each other. He tries to back up but I grab the fur trim to his jacket and pull him til our lips are mere centimeters apart. "Kiss me, Sparky." I say teasingly.

He then softly kisses me on the lips. It breaks much too quickly in my opinion. He must've noticed cause he slightly chuckles and kisses my forehead, cheeks, and nose before kissing me again on the lips. I melt into the kiss and thread my fingers in his blonde hair. We break the kiss and walk slowly back to the guild hand in hand.

As we say our goodbyes. He promises to make a trip to Crocus as soon as his job is finished tomorrow. He pulls me into another gentle kiss. I smile and we go our separate ways. I'll be anxiously waiting for our next meeting. I'm falling hard for my soulmate, Laxus Dreyar.


End file.
